A sens unique
by PetitPentagram
Summary: L'amour est une guerre. On se bat mais cela finit rarement bien. Ne serait-il pas parfois préférable de ne pas avoir de cœur ?


_Hello everybody !_

_Me revoici avec un nouveau texte sorti de mon imagination...dérangé dirons nous. Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient et je ne fais aucun profit._

_PS:  
Leia26 : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire sur mon histoire précédentes et je t'encourage vivement à écrire et à nous poster tes histoires._

_Sur ce, enjoy !  
_

* * *

Le seigneur Hadès venait de commencer l'attaque contre le sanctuaire d'Athéna. Aux enfers, les quelques spectres présents espéraient que la mort d'Athéna allait leur être annoncée dans les minutes à venir, preuve éclatante de la réussite du plan d'Hadès. Mais les inquiétudes grandissaient au fur et à mesure, le temps passant et ne voyant aucun signe de retour des troupes.

Puis ils sentirent la mort par à-coups de leurs compagnons. Se tournant vers leur supérieur, ils demandèrent la marche à suivre mais ils voyaient dans le regard de ce dernier qu'il s'inquiétait autant qu'eux. Toutefois, le cosmos encore présent de Rhadamanthe sur terre les incitait garder espoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils perçoivent l'arrivée des chevaliers vers l'entrée des Enfers.

Eaque ne voyait aucune issue. L'histoire lui avait de nombreuses fois appris que dès que les chevaliers pénétraient les enfers, la victoire était peu probable. Chaque fois les pertes étaient grandes et la déchirure tout autant.

Mais son orgueil se rappela à lui et il décida de se battre jusqu'au bout. Il était l'un des trois juges des enfers et ne se laisserait pas faire. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il ne devait pas abandonner. Rhadamanthe se battait déjà et il en ferait autant. Pour Hadès, pour les enfers et pour lui.

Il sentait peu à peu les chevaliers se rapprocher de Guidecca. Le calme quittait les enfers et les spectres s'inquiétaient quand à leur prochaine mort. Le Garuda, lui, avait l'habitude. On mourait dans un corps et on se réveillait dans un autre, devant réapprendre son rôle.

Réincarnation après réincarnation, toujours un même rôle à assumer. On venait le chercher, le conditionner et finalement on éveillait le cosmos en lui. C'était toujours ce dernier moment le plus douloureux, lorsque ses souvenirs refaisaient surface et se comprimaient dans sa tête. Parfois, un accident arrive. Pas dans cette vie, du moins il prenait grand soin à ne pas le montrer.

Dans cette vie il avait pu se rapprocher du juge de la Whyvern qui d'habitude restait avec son frère, Minos. Si sa liaison avec Kagaho avait traversé ses différentes vies, se découvrir des sentiments pour Rhadamanthe lui avait crevé le cœur. C'était un couteau à double tranchant.

Parce qu'il savait que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés et que si la Whyvern venait à l'apprendre, nul doute qu'Eaque ne s'en remettrait il connaissait la complicité entre leur seigneur et l'anglais.

Sauf qu'Hadès ne devait pas savoir. Les liaisons étaient permises, les sentiments étaient tolérés. Jamais le juge n'avait eu l'impression d'être tombé bas à ce point et il savait que sa punition serait à la hauteur de son effronterie. Mais il s'en moquait.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la lutte de deux cosmos extrêmement puissants. Il reconnut facilement le premier. Le second restait un mystère. Curieux, il se précipita vers le lieu du combat.

Il arriva sur le champs de bataille en même temps que Minos et resta stupéfié quelques secondes devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. La fière Whyvern était en train de se faire battre par Kanon des Gémeaux.

Après quelques railleries de Minos,il se jeta dans la bataille. Si l'attaque du Garuda ne tua pas le chevalier, Minos le contrôla rapidement grâce à sa technique. Il se fit un plaisir d'en faire sa marionnette. Ce dernier était sur le point d'achever le gémeaux lorsque surgit Ikki.

Le Garuda fut agacé mais n'en pipa mot. A la place, il défia le phœnix. Malgré les avertissements de Kanon, sans s'en douter, à force de le blesser, il le rendait plus fort. Il le comprit en même temps qu'il sut qu'il allait mourir.

Il avait pensé plus tôt n'en avoir cure mais il ne voulait pas que son dernier combat se passe devant Rhadamanthe. Quel juge pitoyable était-il pour mourir face à un simple bronze d'Athéna ?

Il jeta un coup d'œilà la Whyvern. Sachant que ce serait sa dernière occasion de le voir dans ce corps, il se gorgea de son image. Le phœnix porta un coup mais ce fut à peine s'il le sentit, plongé qu'il était dans la contemplation de cet homme au cœur sec qui suscitait bien des convoitises.

Il passa ses dernières secondes d'existence à se ressasser tous les bons moments de cette vie. Il savait qu'il allait le revoir dans une prochaine incarnation mais il voulait profiter encore un peu de cette si douce déchirure qu'il ressentait face à son collègue et ami.

Il l'avait tant de fois haï par le passé de le faire souffrir mais maintenant il le bénissait. Il mourrait en emportant un peu de lui. Avec un peu de chance, il reviendrait sans ce sentiment qui souillait son surplis de juge.

Rhadamanthe venait de voir son ami mourir sous ses yeux avec presque une sorte de sainte résignation. Oh ! bien sur il avait vu la lueur dans son regard. Il l'avait trop de fois vu dans celui de Valentine pour ne pas la reconnaitre.

Et il fut reconnaissant au Garuda de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt. Il n'était pas spécialement détestable mais il n'aurait jamais pu lui renvoyer des sentiments qui lui étaient si étrangers. Il était trop lié à son seigneur et maitre pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager de porter des sentiments autre que du respect et de l'amitié à un autre qu'Hadès.

Il était juge des enfers et ne connaissait l'amour que par les différents jugements qu'il avait effectué. Il avait vu l'amour détruire mais il l'avait aussi vu rendre fort. Comme avec Minos et Rune. Sauf qu'il n'était ni Rune ni Minos.

Il pris vaguement conscience de la mort de son frère mais il était trop déconcerté par sa récente découverte pour en faire cas. De toute façon, ils se reverraient dans une prochaine vie. Son combat contre Kanon fut une autre affaire.

Ce dernier était au moins aussi puissant et déterminé que lui. Son honneur de juge lui ordonna de se battre mais il sentit au loin les chevaliers commencer à se réunir devant le mur des Lamentations. Cette guerre avait été un cuisant échec.

Il vit le chevalier face à lui enlever son armure et l'envoyer à son jumeau. Ils avaient trouvé le moyen de détruire le mur et ne le laisseraient pas passer. Bientôt son seigneur serait mort, il le savait.

Il sentit Kanon s'accrocher à lui et devina immédiatement les intentions du gémeau. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il s'en moquait. Il allait mourir et rejoindre Eaque dans sa future réincarnation et s'excuser. Il avait été injuste avec lui.

Mais il se maudissait en pensant qu'il ne pourrait pas être mieux qu'un ami pour Eaque. Il avait souvent voulu éprouver lui aussi des sentiments aussi extraordinaires mais son cœur semblait fait de pierre.

Pourtant il n'en pouvait plus de voir Valentine lui courir après. Tout comme la vision d'Eaque résigné tout à l'heure lui avait retourné l'estomac. Il mourait une fois de plus. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment mourir puisque son humanité est morte depuis des milliers d'années.

Cette vie là avait été la pire et de loin, son échec était éclatant.

La mort était la bienvenue.

* * *

**_Verdict ? n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions._**

**_Merci encore de me lire._**


End file.
